Va-Va-Va-Broom.com
''Va-Va-Va-Broom.com ''is a website run by Maxine Rosen that features women cleaning in lingerie. It is a low-key porn website with no sex and no nudity. Maxine employed Susan Delfino to work for the website, when she was low on cash in Season 7. Story Early Days When Maxine Rosen's husband died leaving her no money, Maxine decided to start her own website, Va-Va-va-Broom.com which was constructed of women cleaning in their underwear. Maxine made a lot of money and became a lanlady and employed the women from the building to work for the website. ("Remember Paul?") Season 7 Susan is forced to move to an apartment block due to her low funding, and, when talking to lanlady, Maxine, she is offered a job to work at her website, Va-Va-Va-Broom.com, which entails women cleaning their apartments in lingerie. Susan, appalled, tunrs the job down. However, when Susan's husband, Mike, wants to go to Alaska to work, to prevent him from going, Susan takes Maxine's job offer to support her family. Susan starts to clean in her underwear for a web cam. ("Remember Paul?") Susan begins her new job and asks Maxine what she thought of her show, Maxine tells her that it was like a dream because she was asleep. She tells Susan that she has to be more sensual with her work. Susan takes to this but Mike walks in when she is doing so, he belives that the lingerie is for him and so they begin to have sex, however, Susan manages to close the laptop before any of it is aired online. Susan is later paid very well for her work. ("You Must Meet My Wife") Susan comes up with a new move for her show, removing her apron with her vacuum to reveal her lingerie, Maxine likes it and gives Susan the big bonus check for getting the most hits in a month. Stacy Strauss, who usually gets the check, is not happy about this and accuses Susan of stealing her bit, putting a feather duster in her mouth. Later, Stacy steals Susan's vacuum bit and so Susan brekas into her apartment and messes with her vacuum, In Stacy's show, she is sparyed with the vacuum's dust, spoiling it. Stacy then shows up at Susan's apartment in the middle of her show and the two engage in a catfight on air which is broken up by Maxine who sends Stacy back to her room, very mad at her. ("Truly Content") Some major changes are put into Va-Va-Va-Broom when a new invester takes over and wants to create a huge add campaign for the website, Susan is not happy about this. When she is driving home, Susan sees a billboard advertising the website going up... with her spralled across it! To stop anyone finding out, Susan jumps on the billboard and tears it, falling on the floor, she throws her segment in the dumpster. To prevent the billboards from going up, Susan must pay $9000 to the ad company. Maxine tells her that she can move onto another part of the website, live sessions with clients, which will eanr her extra money to make up for the lost $9000. ("The Thing That Counts is What's Inside") Susan has her first session with a client, a live session, but slams the laptop down in the middle of it as the guy was a complete pervert who kept trying to convince Susan to show her breasts to him. For losing the website a major client, Maxine fires Susan. Later, Maxine rings Susan up to tell her that a guy has been asking for her and is offering some serious money. Susan has her final session... with Paul Young! He blackmails Susan and tells her that if she doesn't sell him her house, he will tell her husband and son. ("Let Me Entertain You") Susan tells Mike that Paul blackmailed her with the website and Mike wants to kill him, however, Susan prevents him, she does go to Paul, however, and tells him that hisn plan failed. Paul then goes to one of the school moms and tells them of Susan's job at the website, this leads to Susan being fired. ("Excited and Scared") Susan goes to Principal Hobson to get her job back but he refuses due to what she did with Va-Va-Va-Broom, Susan tells him that she will eanr the respect of the parents back and he tells her that that will be a start to making up for appearing on the internet in her underwear. ("Then I Really Got Scared") Category:Businesses